Desejar
by Gih Bright
Summary: u.a.  Ele desejava o céu e isso era patético, pois ele sabia aquela pessoa jamais seria sua. Minaita.


**Resumo: **Ele desejava o céu e isso era patético, pois ele sabia aquela pessoa jamais seria seu. Minaita.

**A fic não está betada; está uma droga, mas eu juro que fiz com a melhor das intenções Blanxe D:**

**(ou seja: serei mais uma pra lotar o inferno AEAEAE)**

**Espero que gostem.**

**E, pelo amor, essa é a terceira fic que eu posto hoje! Medo de mim mesma o.O**

**___xXx**

**Desejar.**

_Hey, wait, I've got a new complain_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

Cantarolava ao som da melodia. Se mantivesse seus olhos fechados, seus ouvidos captariam cada mínimo acorde das guitarras, memorizando cada som denso e complexo. Seu cérebro assimilava a voz expressiva e incrivelmente melancólica e tentava compreender aquelas palavras. Em sua opinião, aquela letra era complexa.

Mas mesmo assim ela lhe lembrava do céu.

Era contraditório, ele tinha plena consciência disso. Pois o céu (e mesmo o céu daquele olhar) era radiante, vívido e único. _Aquele_ céu era inatingível, mas mesmo assim ele o desejava.

Era um absurdo. Um delírio. Um martírio.

Mas ele queria que o céu daqueles olhos fossem somente para ele. Não só aquele olhar, mas aquela pessoa. Ele desejava tão intensamente, que as vezes, somente as vezes ele ponderava sua saúde mental. Ele sentia aquela anomalia crescendo dentro de si todas as vezes que se flagrava pensando no céu, em suas tonalidades de azul. Ou quando pensava no dourado daqueles cabelos revoltos. Ou no sorriso radiante.

Era embriagante. Muito além do seu autocontrole.

Era fixação doentia. Talvez fosse amor.

E aquilo o irritava tanto que nem sequer conseguia definir-se em palavras, pois desejar o impossível era tolice. Por isso ele se recriminava em milhares de anedotas mentais: "Esqueça o azul e mergulhe nas trevas."; "Não é seu. Jamais o será.".

A porta fora aberta em um rangido estridente da dobradiça, pelo som dos passos aveludados, Itachi soube quem o visitava. Não precisava pensar muito.

-Como está hoje Itachi? -a voz era calma e serena, mas Itachi detectou o otimismo velado. -Sente algo em seus olhos?

-Não. -foi incisivo.

Sentiu algo morno debruçar-se sobre si, fazendo sua pele esquentar naquela região; o cheiro de loção pós-barba adentrou em suas narinas e inconscientemente ele se viu desejando por uma aproximação maior. Maldita passividade. Mas o que poderia fazer? Seu corpo apenas reagia, traia a sua consciência que pedia, não, o obrigava a esquecer.

Era impossível.

Era agonizantemente impossível. A cada encontro com o médico, Itachi via claramente motivos para detestá-lo, reclamando de cada aproximação indevida, das palavras de incentivo e daquele insuportável tom de voz otimista.

Era irritante.

Ele não conseguia livrar-se daqueles sentimentos que inebriavam sua razão por parcos instantes.

-Consegue ver a luz? -perguntou Minato indiferente ao outro. Seu tom de voz levemente preocupado.

-Não.

-Entendo. -murmurou o outro subitamente cansado. -Mas não se preocupe Itachi-san, eu vou fazê-lo enxergar novamente. Eu prometo.

Itachi não podia ver, mas sabia, poderia apostar que aquele sorriso brilhante estava nos lábios do outro. Ele podia sentir a ternura daquele olhar, porque Minato não era o tipo de pessoa que olhava com pena para alguém. Itachi sabia, apenas isso. Mesmo que só o visse uma vez, antes da luz abandonar seus olhos.

Mas saber disso o fatigava.

Por que aquele médico simplesmente não desistia dele? Tornaria tudo mais fácil, menos doloroso. Ele mesmo já desistira.

-Vou deixá-lo descansando Itachi-san. Amanhã eu volto para fazer mais exames. -dizendo isso, Minato se afastava.

Seus passos aveludados se distanciando e um súbito frio afligiu Itachi. Era patético. Ele estava sendo patético.

-Não perca sua fé. -e a porta se fechou.

_Hey, wait, I've got a new complain_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

A música se encerrou com um último acorde de guitarra e Itachi finalmente entendeu a sua complexidade.

Ele estava em débito.

E a única forma de poder saná-lo era trancar-se em uma caixinha no formato de um coração.

E ele o faria.

**____XXX**

**O fim está sem sentido, mas foi o mais perto da letra de Heart Shaped Box - também do Nirvana.**

**Sei lá. Acho que o Nirvana é uma banda que combina com o Itachi.**

**Enfim, eu aceito os reviews de "eu vou te matar sua maluca descerebrada que estragou o Itachi".**


End file.
